The present invention relates to TV engineering and to devices for measuring video signal levels; more particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for discriminating a peak level of a video signal.
The apparatus of the present invention can most advantageously be used as a reference voltage transducer in video quantizing for measuring geometrical and optical parameters of an image, for example, in medicine, biology, metallography, astronomy and other fields of science and technology in which pattern recognition methods are employed which make use of the information obtained as a result of processing a video signal. The apparatus may also be used for tuning a TV channel with the aid of reference images.